sburbrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Actions
Combat consists of rounds, divided into turns, which are divided into actions. A round is equal to 10 seconds, and a turn is roughly 6 seconds. This means that all of the turns occurring during a round are happening at least partially simultaneously. Each turn, a character may take 1 standard action, 1 move action, and 1 quick action. The character may take any number of free actions or interrupts. A character may take two move actions by giving up their standard action. Similarly, they may gain an extra quick action by giving up their standard or move action, or two extra quick actions by giving up both their standard and their move actions. Each character generally gets a standard, move, and quick action on their turn. These are laid out below. Types of Actions Standard Action: Standard actions are any broad or complex movements that require the character to act and possibly respond to the consequences. A character may only make one standard action per turn unless under some effect that says otherwise. Common standard actions: Making a standard attack, making a skill test not related to movement, throwing an object, captchaloguing an item, removing an item from a Sylladex. Move action: Move actions are normally used for movement of any kind, including climbing, swimming, flying, or jumping. A character's Move score represents the distance they can travel over flat ground in a single move action. A character may make up to two move actions on their turn, but a second move action counts as a standard action, meaning a character that moved twice would be unable to attack Common move actions: Sneaking 1/2 the character's Move, standing up from a prone position, flying the character's Move in any direction, Making a Traversing check to jump across a chasm, picking up (but not Sylladex) an item. Quick action: Quick actions take very little time or effort, but aren't so insignificant as to be Free Actions. A character can take up to three quick actions on their turn--the first is free, the second replaces their move or standard action, and the third replaces whichever of those two is left. Common quick actions: Turning on a light switch, swapping out a weapon from the Strife Deck, testing Understanding to evaluate a character's health, dropping a held object. Free action: A free action is something that can be done at any time in the blink of an eye. Free actions can be done during another character's turn, but they can not interrupt individual actions. There is generally no limit on how many free actions one can take, though the GM may rule otherwise. Common free actions: Speaking, reading a prominent sign, dropping a held object. Interrupt: Interrupts are special actions generally attached to Powers. They can be used at any time, even while another character is in the middle of using a power. Interrupts can even interrupt other interrupts! An interrupt begins immediately when a the user declares its use. Once the interrupt has been completed, any actions that it interrupted will proceed as they were, although the interrupting ability often makes that a futile gesture. Full Action: Full actions take a character's entire turn, allowing no standard, move, or quick actions to be used. Unlike a 1 round action, the action is completed at the end of the character's turn. 1 Round: When a character takes a full round action, they spend a standard action, and their turn immediately ends. On their next turn, they automatically spend another standard action, completing the 1-round action. They can not take any other move, standard, or quick actions while the 1 round action is in progress. If the character for some reason has multiple standard actions available in a single turn, they must still wait until their next turn to complete the 1 round action. Actions can be longer than 1 round, they simply increase the number of turns the user skips until the item or power they're using is activated. Specific Actions in Combat Standard Attack: A standard attack is generally a single attack with the character's equipped weapon (or fists) to a single target within range. Normally, this is a standard action, but Powers may allow you to make a standard attack more quickly. The attacker rolls their AT, and compares it to the defender's DV. If the attacker meets or exceeds the defender's DV, they deal their weapon damage to the defender. A standard attack may never be made at a distance greater than your movement range+your weapon range, even as part of a power with a greater range. Inventory Management: The Sylladex requires its own page, but it can be covered briefly here. The Sylladex can be thought of as a magic nonexistent bag that items are stored in. Captchaloguing an item places it inside the Sylladex, and retrieving it from the Sylladex puts it in the character's hand, or on the ground in their space. Captchaloguing and Retrieving are both Standard Actions. Dropping a held item that's been retrieved is a free action. Communicating: Speaking is generally a free action. If a character wishes to deliver a gigantic monologue, it may be appropriate to have them spend instead a quick or a move action. This is entirely at the GM's discretion. If a character has a hands-free device that uses their vision, speech, or mind to type, then they are also able to communicate online as a free action. Typing a message is a standard action.